


Catch Me

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caitlin x Harry, Caught, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, Wall Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Feeling playful and wanting to prove Cisco's earlier words wrong, Caitlin decides to rebel and have fun.... her kind of fun.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own the error found lurking here, their sneaky little bastards....

Cisco stands from his chair behind the main desk in the cortex and stretches his arms up over his head, his face screws up into a cringe when his back pops uncomfortably. Looking around the room he sees the team all spread out, Caitlin beside him in her regular place, Harry across the room sprawled out in a chair with Jesse perched on the desk beside him, her legs swinging back and forth absentmindedly. Joe and Barry are standing off to the side with the older man still worrying over the speedster, who having had his ass handed to him earlier by a psychotic meta-human is still feeling a little out of sorts.

Such a happy bunch they are not and Cisco thinks that definitely needs to change.

"How about we head out for a much needed drink?" When everyone turns to look in his direction obviously waiting for him to continue, Cisco shrugs, plastering an enthusiastic smile on his face to try and gather some enthusiasm. "We've been stuck in here for days, battling to take down this meta, I say we need to unwind, relax, have a little drink... or two." He pauses as he looks at them. "Who's up for it?"

Joe sighs and nods, rolling his shoulders as if to relieve just a hint of the stress from the last couple of days. "A drink sounds right just about now, I'm in." As Joe voices his agreement to Cisco's plan, Barry nods beside him.

Jesse pushes herself of the desk with much more energy than she feels. "I'll come, I mean I know I can't drink but a change of scenery would be nice right now." She's rather surprised when her father doesn't say anything in reply to her agreeing to tag along but she doesn't dwell on it, he must be more tired than she thought.

"I'll call Iris and Wally, see if they want to meet up with us." Barry says, already reaching for his cell phone to make the calls.

Cisco looks down at Caitlin, who is staring off across the room. "Caitlin?..."

"What?" Pulling her gaze away from where it had been resting on the man across from her, she looks up at her best friend, who is staring down at her in question. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You okay?" Cisco gives her a concerned look and reassured when she nods. "Are you coming? We're all gonna go grab a drink."

Caitlin shakes her head and fakes a yawn. "Another time, I'm gonna head home, catch up on some sleep." She's glad when she sees that Cisco seems to have believed her excuse when he instead then turns his attention over to Harry, asking him if he is going to join them, only for the older man to offer an excuse similar to her own.

Cisco waves his hand in a dismissing manner, looking at her then Harry with a scowl. "You two are no fun."

Caitlin rolls her eyes as the others start to make their way out of the cortex. "See you guys tomorrow," she offers over her shoulder and receives a variety of the same back.

Silence descends over the room as the teams voices grow fainter and fainter the further they head down the hallway towards the elevator. Caitlin taps a few keys on the keyboard in front of her and is able to watch when the security feed appears on the screen before her. Flicking through, she finds the team in the elevator, she watches until they reach the ground floor before they file out, making their way to the main doors. Exiting the feed, she reaches over and turns off the screen, pushing her office chair back and standing.

Her eyes find Harry across the room, he's leaning back in his chair legs stretched out in front of him with his head resting in one hand, his insanely bright blue eyes locked onto her, watching her every move. Caitlin hides the smirk that wants to break out and stretches her arms over her head, feeling her shirt pull tighter over her chest.

"Stop teasing me," comes his gruff voice issuing the warning.

She drops her hands and adopts the most innocent look she can muster. "Can't a girl stretch anymore without being accused of being a tease."

Harry huffs out a laugh at that. "You know what you're doing," he tells her simply, "you've been doing it all day."

Caitlin flashes him a small smile, not offering any reply to his words. Feeling playful and wanting to prove Cisco's words wrong, Caitlin decides to rebel and have fun... her kind of fu . She slowly bends down and slips off one heel, then the other all the while watching as Harry's eyes narrow at the action.

"What are you doing?" his eyes rake over her form, taking in her powder blue blouse covered with tiny flowers, then over the navy pencil skirt that hugs her figure like a second skin before continuing down her bare legs until he reaches her feet, his eyes pause there for a fraction then they flicker back to meet hers. A smirk forming on his handsome face, he asked seriously, "is this your attempt at a strip tease, Dr Snow?" he motions with his free hand at the room in general. "Please, continue, I'm most intrigued to see where _this_ goes."

Caitlin though shakes her head amused. "I'm afraid not, Dr Wells." She mock apologises to him, her shoulders lifting in a barely there shrug. "Sadly, that's not on the agenda tonight."

Taking of his glasses and throwing them aside onto the desk beside him, Harry leans forward in his chair, curious and intrigued as to where this conversation is going. "And what is on the agenda, if I may ask?"

"That's up to you," she answers seriously, flashing him a smile as she takes a step backwards towards the door. "But there's only one tiny problem standing in your way."

He narrows his eyes at her, watching as she takes another step backwards getting ever closer to the door. "And that is?"

In the doorway Caitlin gives him a blinding smile knowing she's reached her desired position, getting ready to make her move. "The tiny problem you have?.... If you want me, you're gonna have to catch me, Dr Wells." And with that said, she moves quickly, taking off out the doorway and sprinting down the hall.

Harry sits there staring at where she had just been standing, her words echoing in his head. A smile forms on his face as he pushes himself up and out of his chair causing it to fly back against the desk by the force he had propelled himself out of it, tearing his way out of the room and after her. He just rounds the corner to head to the elevator when he sees her laughing, offering him a smile and a wave, the elevator doors sliding shut with her inside. Cursing under his breath and caught in the playful moment, Harry ducks to his left and into the emergency stairwell, taking the steps two at a time as he heads down to the floor he guesses to be her destination.

Caitlin wills the elevator to move faster, bouncing on her toes getting ready to bolt when finally it stops and with a ping the doors slide open to her intended floor, not wasting any time she runs, heading down the hall and she has just passed the door to the stairwell when it's wrenched open and Harry bursts out. She laughs breathlessly as she glances back over her shoulder at him, only to see he's gaining on her. She curses her tight pencil skirt she's wearing, the material restricting her movements.

"Oh my god!" she squeals, laughing in delight and completely breathless as she run.

"Give it up, Snow!" Harry shouts back, getting closer to her. "I'm coming!"

"You wish," she taunts saucily, chancing a glance back at him only to find him right behind her and then she feels his arms wrap around her waist, dragging her to a stop and back into him. They're both laughing as he wraps her in his arms from behind, pressing up against her back allowing his head to fall into the crook of her neck.

"Got you," he murmurs against her skin.

Caitlin tilts her head to the side, giving him better access when she feels his lips press against her shoulder. "Just so you know, I let you catch me."

Harry hums against her neck before he turns her in his arms, his hands dropping to her wrists. His eyes met hers as he pushes her backwards, her back meeting the wall of the hallway and pressing her against it, lifting her hands to press them beside her head.

"I caught you," he repeats, his voice dropping low and husky. He tilts his hips allowing to press himself against her. "Now I think it's time to have you."

"Harry...."

Whatever she was going to say is cut off by his lips, his mouth moving over hers with such a vigour it takes her aback slightly. Caitlin gasps when he bites her bottom lip, his tongue moving along after to sooth it before he slips it into her mouth, tasting her with an urgency that she enjoys immensely. He finally loosens his grip on her hands allowing them to drop, one braces onto his shoulder the other slides into his hair as his drop to the front of her blouse, where he starts working the buttons undone. Following his lead, Caitlin slowly pushes Harry's jacket over his shoulders letting it drop to the floor, before finding the hem of his long sleeve t-shirt and dragging it up over his head causing the kiss to break. Both parties are breathless, the cause both from running and from their kiss as Harry tosses aside her blouse absently, his fingers sliding around to her back to seek the clasp of her bra, releasing it, he slides the straps over her shoulders to let it drop soundlessly to the floor, his eyes so intense with passion staring straight at her.

He offers her a smile shortly before leaning in to kiss her again but only briefly as his mouth leaves hers, a gasp falling from her lips as his mouth ventures away and lower to explore. The feel of his lips upon her skin set her on fire as he moves down her neck to chest, his right hand gently moving up the inside of her thigh dragging up her skirt in the process. His fingers meet the lace that covers her, he pauses there briefly to feel her, feel her heat and how wet she already is before he moves on, his fingers curling into the material and pulling, dragging the lacy garment down her legs until they fall into a pool around her feet. Caitlin's hands trail down his chest and over his stomach, heading for his belt but she's soon distracted from her target when his mouth closes over her nipple, teeth grazing before sucking, her head falling back against the wall as she moans, his name falling from her lips.

"Harry..."

He pulls his mouth away from her breast allowing him to look up at her.

"No more, please..." as the words escape from her lips, her hands are on the move again, finding his belt and this time keeping her attention to make short work of that and his fly. Then he's in her hand, her touch has Harry dropping his head forward so his forehead rests against hers as she moves her hand over him, back and forth with a just the right amount of pressure that has him reaching down to cover her hand, stopping her actions.

With a slight shake of his head, he releases her hand to reach out and lift her skirt up higher causing it to bunch around her waist but neither could care less because then Harry's lifting her, Caitlin's legs locking around his waist and then he's there, pushing inside of her, filling her so slowly until he's buried to the hilt with her.

They both enjoy the mere moment of stillness before the need to move becomes to much and Harry does just that, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back into her, his lips finding hers as they set up a steady pace. His hands grip her thighs so tightly that Caitlin knows without a shadow of a doubt come morning she'll have bruises there but she could care less as she just enjoys the feel of him moving within her. Her fingers tangle through his hair and his head drops into the crook of her neck, his lips brushing her skin as does his warm breath as he pants. It seems like hours to them, whether it's neither could tell as they make love against the wall in the dimly lit hallway of the lab. Time is irrelevant, all that is, is the feel of each other.

"Harry, oh god..." she moans when he hits a particular sensitive soft and he seems to understand because he shifts slightly changing the angle of his thrusts and that shift has him hitting her spot, over and over again and he delights in the gasps, whimpers that fall from her lips.

"I've got you..." he says breathlessly, increasing the tempo as her nails drag along his left shoulder blade. He knows she's close, he can tell by how her breathing falls from her lips in shuddering gasps and then he feels it. Her walls tightening around him like a vice, squeezing him so sinfully good as she comes apart, her back arching away from the wall and his name ripping itself from her lips in a broken whimper. "That's it... So-so beautiful."

Caitlin's eyes flutter open to stare at him dazed, she's completely breathless as ripples of aftershocks run through her. She tilts her head, brushing her mouth against his ear "Come... Come for me Harry," she whispers her command, her breath tickling against his ear. Her seductive words do the trick, his hips moving frantically, thrusting into her with a bruising force that had her panting and leaves him groaning as he joins her, falling over the edge in a blinding orgasm. His hips continued to rock into hers until he's completely spent, both gasping for breath, the wall behind Caitlin's back the only thing holding them upright.

Neither make any move to change their positions though, each enjoying the closeness of holding each other, their skin hot and slick pressed together from their efforts but they aren't complaining. Silence overcomes the hallway, both working to even their heavy breathing and steady their racing hearts, the only change comes when Harry slips out of her causing them both to groan at the loss.

Caitlin feels completely and utterly boneless, her legs like jello and completely sated. Running her hand through his messy damp hair, she tugs on his curls gently, pulling his head back. She offers him a small dazed smile before she presses her lips to his own, her tongue sliding along his. Losing herself in his kiss, she's surprised when he moves, walking them away from the wall on now steady legs, taking them down the hall the short distance towards his room, her intended destination all along. Moments later she feels her world tilt when he lowers them down onto his tiny bed, hovering over her as they continue to kiss.

He breaks away from her lips to smile down at her, giving her a wink before he moves down her body, his lips pressing a kiss to her stomach as his hands find her skirt, sliding down the zipper on the side and pulling the navy material down and away from her legs. He moves back until he's sat on the edge of the bed, he throws aside her skirt and pushes down his jeans and boxers, bending to undo his boots before they follow her skirt, all flung aside in a heap.

Crawling back up the bed, he settles beside her, his legs tangling with hers as he props his head up in his palm. Leaning down he kisses her slowly before pulling back to smirk down at her. "That was fun."

Caitlin smirks right back. "Which part? The chase or the capture?" Her hand sliding down his chest, her fingers teasing his right nipple.

"The chase was interesting but the capture..." he pauses to kiss her again, it was intended to be brief but when Caitlin hooks a leg over his hip and presses herself against him, it takes on a whole life of it's own. He rolls them so Caitlin's beneath him, his mouth sliding from hers to trail kisses over her jaw down her neck.

Caitlin's eyes flutter shut as she enjoys the sensation of his kisses as they drop to her throat, making his way down, stopping at her left breast where he captures the hardened nipple within his mouth. His mouth stays there for a few moments, Harry looks up to see her eyes closed, her mouth half open with a whimper escaping when his palm brushes over her other erect nipple. He smiles and ducks his head to take it into his mouth, treating it to the same attention he'd showed the other before he starts moving lower again. When his tongue dips into her navel playfully, Caitlin looks down at him to find him looking back up at her. Her eyes dance in amusement as she says, "I never intended to tease you, you know."

He shakes his head at her words. "Yes, you did." His hands move her thighs apart so he can settle himself between them better, his eyes sparking as he glances up at her. "You knew what that outfit did to me and now, you're going to be punished for it."

"I don't call this punishment." Caitlin's eyes squeeze shut and her mouth drops open in a silent shout when his mouth attacks her centre, his tongue sliding slowly through her wet folds. She shakes her head on the pillow, her fingers curling into the sheets beneath her as he teases her sinfully. With his mouth doing truly wonderful things to her, the only thought going through her mind was that, if this was punishment for teasing him, she'd have to do it more often because she absolutely adored this playful side of Harry... oh yes, there'd definitely be more teasing in their future.

...The next morning Caitlin walks into the cortex feeling happy, relaxed and refreshed after spending a wonderful night with Harry. Pulling her out of her thoughts though is Cisco's voice when greets her happily. It seems drinks last night had perked up the team's spirits after all just like he'd hoped.

"Hail hail, the gang's all here."

"Good morning, all." Caitlin drops her bag beside her usual chair and looks around the room. "Has something happened?" she asks, feeling slightly wary considering all of team Flash is present so early in the day. "Already?" She drops herself down into her seat in defeat, it's to early in the morning for drama.

"No, Joe just dropped in to give us an update on the last case," Cisco answers before quickly glancing at Barry who nods back at him, then turns back to the woman sat beside him and changes the topic rather abruptly. Which should have been a sign. "How was your night? Sleep okay?" He tries to be as innocent and as curious as he possibly can.

Caitlin's eyes narrow at her friend, wondering about his sudden questions of her quality of sleep. "Yes, actually. Why do you ask?" her eyes stray to Harry who's standing behind everyone else and he shrugs back at her.

"Well, you see when I came in this morning there was an alert on the computer, apparently the alarms I installed on the emergency stairwell was triggered."

Cisco successfully manages to hide the smirk that wants to break free as Caitlin's face reddens while Joe asks beside them, leaning against the main desk, "why did you install an alarm on the stairwell?"

"In the past, we seem to have had a little issue with people just wandering into the building so I've upgraded the security around here."

"With my help, if you remember correctly Ramon." Harry comments dryly from across the room.

Cisco nods, pointing a finger over at the man. "A fact you seem to have forgotten Harry, because when I checked over the security footage from last night, can you guess what I found?"

Neither Caitlin or Harry bother to dignify him with any kind of response, instead Caitlin's looks silently panicked while Harry stares back at the younger man with a bored expression. Which prompts the reporter in Iris to question, "what did you find?" she asks, obviously curious as to where this is leading.

Cisco taps a few keys on his keyboard and points at the multiply screens around the room. "Jesse, I'd look away if I were you." He offers his advice as everyone turns to look at the screens, Jesse included, the young girl too curious not to look. Caitlin, knowing what is coming, dives for the keyboard but Cisco being prepared for the attack, dodges her as the security footage appears on the screens. Four different camera shots appearing, one showing the corridor outside the cortex to the elevator, one for the stairwell, one inside the elevator and one in the corridor where _it_ had occurred.

The team look on as Caitlin sprints down the corridor heading for the elevator, Harry following behind chasing after her, then Caitlin's seen in the elevator bouncing on her toes waiting as Harry runs down the emergency stairwell. The next camera shows Caitlin flying out of the elevator as Harry bursts out of the stairwell door, closing her down and catching her. The team watch on almost in a trance as Harry holds her from behind, they can see the couple are talking but can't hear what was being said before Harry moves suddenly, pushing Caitlin back against the wall, kissing her as clothes start to be discarded and fall to the floor around them.

Not wanting to see anymore for fear of being scarred for life, _again_ , having made that mistake this morning with Barry, Cisco shuts off the footage, the team turning as if in sync though they don't seem know who to look at first, Caitlin or Harry.

Poor Caitlin sits there waiting for the ground to open up and swallow her, it's not helping that across the room Harry seems to be totally unaffected by the fact they had just been outed by Cisco to the team.

"So, you guys wanna tell us how long this has been going on?" Iris asks, teasing but also shocked and curious about her friends secret relationship.

But before the couple can answer, Jesse speaks up. "Oh... I am so glad I feel asleep on Joe's couch last night." She cringes at the thought of coming back to the lab and walking in on her dad with Caitlin.

Caitlin's already red face, flushes even more if at all possible as she sends the younger girl an apologetic look only for Jesse to wave her hand in a dismissing manner, shooting Caitlin a smile to reassure her she was just kidding.

Cisco huma as he leana back in his chair. "So, do you want to reconsider your earlier answer about sleeping okay?" he says, teasing his best friend. "Cause that shows something different." Jerking his thumb at the screen where the footage is frozen on the image of her pressed against the wall by Harry.

Harry who chooses that moment to finally speak up for the first time. Looking at Iris first, he offered her a simple, "four months," before turning his attention over to Cisco. "She didn't get much sleep actually Ramon, I keep her up quite late." he smirks clearly amused as Caitlin glares daggers at him and as his daughter smacks his chest disgusted.

The exclaimations of Caitlin's, "Harry, you're not helping!" and Jesse's, "to much information, Dad!" rung out around the cortex.

"What?" He shrugs, pointing back at Caitlin. "It's her fault we got caught, she started it."

The end.

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's always appreciated as is your feedback, whether good or bad. Stay tuned, as always more Snowells will soon follow.


End file.
